


Car j'étais prêt à mourir.

by NotOurDivision2



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOurDivision2/pseuds/NotOurDivision2
Summary: J'apprécie les ambivalences : j'apprécie donc Berlin, la chanson "bella ciao" et la relation entre Berlin et le Professeur.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 7





	Car j'étais prêt à mourir.

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit à la fin de la saison 2, il y a de ça quelques années : Martin n'existait pas encore mais Berlin savait déjà faire des adieux dévastateurs. Sigh.

« … Ché mi sento di morir ».

Le chant résonnait encore dans ma tête, avec en arrière-plan ton regard douloureux Sergio. Tout aussi intelligent que tu es, la prise de conscience ne s'est faite que maintenant pour toi, je l'ai vu à tes yeux. Je te connais par cœur : quant tu baisses le regard, te recroquevilles et sembles vouloir t'enterrer six pieds sous terre, tu ne contrôles plus tes émotions, cela te déborde. Je n'ai pas ce problème, je n'en ressens que très peu. 

Je devais pourtant continuer la chanson, seul. Douce ironie, c'est toi qui nous l'as apprise mais tu n'étais même plus en état de la chanter en ce moment précis. Je t'ai toujours dit que c'était toi qui avais un foutu problème Sergio. Un idéaliste vit dans ses rêveries et ne sait pas affronter la réalité. Tu croyais quoi professeur ? Qu'en élaborant le plan parfait, tout allait l'être, parfait ? Jusqu'à ma santé ? 

Je suis foutu, je le sais. Tu as été le premier et le seul à qui j'en ai parlé car au final, tu es peut-être le seul qui compte. Pourtant il aura fallu que je joue toute cette comédie pour te faire entendre raison, que ma voix soit forte, qu'elle ne tremble pas pour que tu saisisses enfin le double sens des paroles. C'est pourtant toi le sensible des deux, le littéraire, l'intellectuel. Je suis trop terre à terre – certains diront cynique, peut-être.

Qui aime bien, châtie bien. Il fallait que tu comprennes, on ne se reverrait probablement pas. J'avais besoin de savoir que tu avais compris. Tu m'as donné ta confiance sans réfléchir alors que, soyons clairs, je n'inspire pas la confiance, étonnamment. Un peu trop cruel, un peu trop mégalo, un peu trop psychopathe ; la liste est encore longue... C'est toi qui es venu me chercher, m'a embarqué dans ce truc à la con ; je n'avais rien demandé. Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais condamné et que ce ne serait pas beau ; je m'étais fait une raison. Comme si j'allais accepter de finir à moitié gaga, la bave aux lèvres et la couche pleine ; plutôt crever oui, vite et bien. 

Je n'ai pas accepté pour l'argent. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre du pognon quant on est seul, aisé, détesté et qu'on ne laisse rien ni personne derrière soi ? C'est pour toi que je le fais ce casse et -parce qu'on ne se changera pas- pour moi. Je suis devenu ce soir l'idéaliste des deux, frangin, et j'avais besoin que tu deviennes le raisonnable. Quand tu es venu à moi et que tu m'as expliqué ce qui nous unissait, j'ai su que c'était ma dernière chance, littéralement. J'ai tout misé sur toi et j'ai accepté de me battre pour tes idéaux. Fallait vraiment que je sois à deux doigts de clamser pour que moi, Andres de Fonollosa, je pense à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, ne s'agissait-il toujours pas de moi au final? 

Oui j'ai sorti le grand jeu en me levant, en te regardant droit dans les yeux, en te caressant affectueusement les cheveux et en t'enserrant mais je te l'ai dit, il fallait que tu sortes de tes putains de rêveries. Il fallait que tu comprennes l'autre sens de cette chanson, le cruel, celui qui ne concernait que moi. 

Je vais crever putain Sergio. Tu devras m'enterrer, pas à l'ombre d'une saloperie de fleur, non ; tu ne récupéreras probablement pas le corps. Mais tu devais comprendre qu'à la fin de ce casse, je ne vivrai probablement plus que dans ta tête, que tu serais le seul à me faire vivre encore. Maintenant, seulement, j'étais prêt à mourir.


End file.
